Animal - Bruce x Reader
by zombietastic-artist
Summary: Tony's at it again. This time he's trying to get some info on you and Bruce's intimate love life...Too bad there isn't much of that going on there...Or is there?


Bruce Banner x Reader

Animal

One Shot ~ Lime Scented

All sitting together in Stark Tower's kitchen, (y/n) casually played with Bruce's fingers as she munched on some (Fave Cereal). See, Bruce and (y/n) had been together now for a two whole years and things couldn't be better. Tony and Pepper had patched things up and were going strong. Natasha and Clint were engaged and Thor was...well _Thor!_ His love was his PopTarts. And speaking of that, said god was happily devouring his PopTarts...

By the _box_...

Anyways, everyone was happy. Everything was peaceful. Everything was _quiet_. Just the way (y/n) liked things...

_Too bad Tony had other ideas..._

Like teasing the hell out of you and Bruce.

"Soo science bro," he started as a large, worrying smirk spread across his face as he downed some juice. "Have you and (y/n) had sex yet?" chokes and sputters echoed through the kitchen and, alas, Bruce had just taken a spoonful a cereal and not only did he choke...he literally _sprayed_ Thor and his PopTarts with cereal and milk...

He sprayed Thor's _POPTARTS_...

"T-Thor!" you squeaked, trying hard not to laugh as his long, blonde, and not to mention soaked, hair stuck to his face. Chunks and pieces of shredded wheat littered Thor's hair as drops of milk slithered down the golden strands and splattered on the kitchen table. Tony however, had no problems in laughing his head off and as the Asgardian pulled the hair from his eyes like a curtain, the billionaire's laughter grew even more scandalous.

"Oh ho _**GOD**_, that is freaking hilarious!" Tony choked out between wheezes as he struggled to catch his breath, clapping and laughing breathlessly like a damn seal. This continued for a couple minutes as the only thing in the air was Tony's raucous laughter. Everyone else was dead silent. You could hear a _pin_ drop. However that silence was soon broken as, wordlessly, Thor rose to his feet, making his chair screech in protest.

"U-uh Thor? Buddy? You ok there?" Clint asked worriedly as the blonde merely remained silent and his hair shadowed his eyes. Still, remaining silent, Thor merely stuck his hand out in the air.

"What is he-?"

"Oh no...Don't tell me he's..." Natasha didn't dare continue as an odd noise filled the air along with a strange humming.

"He _is_..." Clint finished.

"Ohh _shit_..." you cursed as you rose from your seat. Mere seconds later, Mjolnir flew through the wall and right to Thor's outstretched hand. Gulping, Tony rose from his seat and took a step back.

"N-Now hold on there PointBreak...I-It was just a joke!" lightning crackled outside as the sky darkened and Thor advanced on the retreating billionaire. "C-C'mon! Don't you have a sense of humor!?"

_"TONNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY!"_

"Aaannnd I guess not...Welp...That's my cue!" without another word, the genius got the hell out of dodge, with a furious God of Thunder on his tail.

**"THOSE WERE THE LAST OF THE POPTARTS!"**

"It wasn't _my _fault! Blame Mr. Spit Take over there!" Giggling uncontrollably, you held your stomach as the duo ran through the entire tower. In order to save his ass, and _'his baby'_ from any more damage, Tony promised to buy Thor a lifetime's supply of PopTarts. Shaking your head and finishing your breakfast, everyone soon scattered to do their own thing. You and Bruce, on the other hand, commandeered the living room, spent the day eating junk food, watching Supernatural and playing Mortal Kombat. However...all the time you were mulling over the fact that you two indeed had not had sex yet. You weren't exactly waiting for marriage, but, you weren't in a rush either. _Especially_ since you didn't have much experience in the department.

Maybe you and Bruce hadn't gotten that far because you weren't attractive enough? I mean you weren't any supermodel like the..._escorts_...Tony used to come home with but hey! You were pretty! Yeah...! But...

_Did Bruce think so?_

Now _this_ got you thinking...It made you start to doubt yourself. _'Maybe...Maybe I'm just not that attractive to him after all...'_

"Hey Brucie..." you murmured, pausing the game just as he had gotten Sub-Zero's finisher. Pouting melodramatically, he put down the controller and turned to face you.

"Hmm? Everything okay, (y/n)?" looking at your hands like they were the most interesting things in the world, you tried to mentally pick apart the best way to voice your concerns. Noticing your silence and the tension in your shoulders, the scientist draped an arm around you and clasped your hand with his. "What Tony said...Is...Is that what this is about?" not daring to look up, you merely responded with a small nod. Frowning, Banner mentally swore to get the billionaire back later. "L-Look, (y/n)...Tony was just...being _Tony_..." he frowned, squeezing your shoulder. "A-and besides...You don't have to worry about that...I won't to rush you if-" without much warning, you cut Bruce off with a passionate kiss, sweetly cupping his cheeks. Making a noise of surprise, he tumbled back into the lush couch cushions with you right on top of him. Giving in to the scorching lip lock, his hands slowly crept to your waist as your tongue swept across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Granting this, the scientist gave a small moan as you tousled his hair and his hands ran up your sides. Pulling away almost too soon, you panted as you stared down at your possibly soon-to-be lover.

"(y-y/n), are you s-" Bruce couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence as he gazed in to your (e/c) eyes. He had never seen so much love put into one expression in his life.

_Plus that lustful glint wasn't all bad either..._

"Considering all the junk we had today...I think a good _workout_ is in order...Don't you agree, _Dr. Banner_?" you whispered the question, knowing Bruce _loved_ it when you called him by his title. Staring back up at you, an almost devious grin appeared.

_I'll be the hunted, you be the hunter.  
>You're just an animal, I'm just an animal.<br>Like a lover, rollin' thunder.  
>I'm just an animal, you're just an animal.<em>

Clothes were flying left and right and hands were moving at lightning speed but you didn't care. In that moment...That here and now? All you cared about was being with the man you loved. Your body bounced on the bed as Bruce soon followed, capturing your lips in another searing kiss as your shorts and his pants were quick to go.

_Eyes of fire, the call is wild.  
>As the temperature rise, I can smell your scent from miles.<br>You can claim territory; you can play the predator now.  
>I don't need a compass baby, I know which way is south.<em>

I'll be the hunted, you be the hunter.  
>You're just an animal, I'm just an animal.<br>Like a lover, rollin' thunder.  
>I'm just an animal, you're just an animal.<br>A-a-a-animal, a-a-a-animal.

A moan tumbled from your lips as Bruce's hands roamed your toned body. Locking your legs around his waist, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself up, kissing him once more. Without much care, you tore off his purple shirt, making the buttons scatter to the carpeted floor with dull thuds. As Bruce unclasped your bra, you separated, getting it out of the way only to latch onto each other once more.

_This ain't no convocation, let's just let our bodies speak.  
>Until I need you baby, need your vital energy.<br>Come get it, I want it.  
>I'm trying to follow your scent for miles.<br>I got lions, tigers, bears, oh my.  
>Lie you down every night.<em>

A-a-a-animal, a-a-a-animal.  
>A-a-a-animal, a-a-a-animal.<p>

I'll be the hunted, you be the hunter.  
>You're just an animal, I'm just an animal.<p>

-The Next Day-

Surprisingly, you were up early. Garbed in a pair of shorts and a vintage _Pokémon_ shirt you had since you were six, you were blissfully exhausted. With a scarlet blush and giddy grin, you couldn't help thinking about last night. It was just..._perfect_. Pouring some coffee and getting some toast, you put that on a tray with another cup of coffee and a bowl of shredded wheat cereal. As luck would have it, Tony and the rest of the Avengers (sans Bruce) shuffled in with tired greetings. Saying your good mornings, you began to make your way out of the kitchen...Well you _were_...

"Is Dr. Banner not awake yet?" Thor murmured as he soon got started on his lifetime's supply of PopTarts...Which would probably just last him two weeks...

"Dunno." Tony shrugged. "Hey, (y/n). Where is my science bro anyway?" smirking, you turned to face the team.

"Well, dear Tony...Brucie's...Not available at the moment" you giggled. "Oh and to answer your question from yesterday...He's an _Animal_..." taking in your appearance and that last statement, the genius' eyes shot open and he rocketed from his chair.

"No! You _didn't_!" he grinned. Smirking, you merely gave him a wink and sashayed off.

_I'll be the hunted, you be the hunter.  
>You're just an animal, I'm just an animal.<br>Like a lover, rollin' thunder. _

_I'm just an animal, you're just an animal.  
>A-a-a-animal, a-a-a-animal.<br>I'm just an animal, you're just an animal.  
>Like a lover, I'm going under.<br>I'm just an animal, you're just an animal. _


End file.
